Nightmare?
by BlueMoonLoveOnyxNightSky
Summary: : "Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat ?" bisiknya di telingaku dengan suara baritonnya. Bibirnya membentuk… tidak,bukan senyuman,tapi lebih mirip seringai… Laki-laki didepanku menyeringai memperlihatkan taring dari sudut bibirnya.Tunggu dulu,Taring?


**Nightmare?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto & Sasuke punya Masashi Kishimoto-senpai**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Supernatural & Horror(?)**

**Summary:** "Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat ?" bisiknya di telingaku dengan suara baritonnya.

Bibirnya membentuk… tidak,bukan senyuman,tapi lebih mirip seringai…

Laki-laki didepanku menyeringai memperlihatkan taring dari sudut dulu,Taring?

**Pair : SasuxNaru[forever]**

**Warn :OOC,typo bertebaran,Vam fic,karya gagal dari autor baru.**

**Yupzz,,let's cekidot…^^v**

**#Naruto P.O.V**

Aku berjalan melewati gang sempit yang biasa ku gunakan sebagai jalan pintas menuju rumah. Beberapa kali ku arahkan pandangan kedua bola mata safirku ke langit malam, kearah langit tak berbintang di atas sana. Yang terlihat jelas oleh penglihatanku hanyalah sang bulan dengan bentuk bulat sempurna.

"Bulan Purnama…" gumamku pelan.

Aku sempat terpaku sejenak melihat pada sang bulan yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang tertelan oleh gumpalan awan hitam. Sesaat kemudian aku tersadar karna setitik air jatuh tepat dihidungku. Lama kelamaan titik air itu bertambah banyak. hujan. Ku percepat langkah kakiku. Tas tangan yang ku bawa kugunakan untuk menutupi kepalaku,menghalangi air hujan yang semakin deras menuruni bumi tempatku berpijak. Aku mencoba berlari,tapi sialnya ssepatu berhak tinggi yang bertengger manis dikakiku memperlambat laju langkahku, begitu pula dengan gaun tanpa lengan selutut berwarna dark blue yang ku gunakan ini.

Heran mengapa aku berpenampilan begitu padahal aku ini laki-laki?

Salahkan kebodohanku yang mengikuti ajakan sahabat-sahabatku bermain permainan konyol berjudul " Jujur atau nekat". Berterima kasihlah pada kiba yang menyalurkan ide konyolnya saat aku memilih 'nekat' pada permainan itu.

"Kau harus berdandan seperti wanita dan ikut bersama kami ke klub malam" katanya semangat dengan seringai iblis yang membuatku menyesal menjadi temannya. Dan berakhirlah aku di klub malam dengan pakaian seksi *hasil karya sakura dan ino* dan ditatap dengan pandangan 'lapar' oleh pria-pria hidung belang. Dan kawan-kawanku hanya cekikikan melihatnya,bahkan Gaara yang stoicnya minta ampun terlihat berusaha menahan tawa. Uhk,betapa aku ingin mati saja waktu itu.

Krakk…

BRUKK!

"oww,shit…!" hak sepatu punya ino yang ku gunakan patah dan dengan mulusnya aku terjatuh,terduduk di jalan beraspal yang basah." Sial sekali aku hari ini" aku terus menggerutu akan hari menyebalkan yang ku lalui,bahkan langit pun seakan mentertawaiku dengan terus mengguyurku dengan airnya.

Dengan masih terduduk, aku membuka sepatu dikaki kananku dan dilanjutkan dengan sepatu dikaki kiriku,menggenggamnya lalu berdiri dan berlari menembus hujan yang ku yakin tak akan reda secepatnya.

"sial,sial,sial!" umpatku entah pada siapa. Saat ini aku sudah berada di belokan terakhir gang yang sempit,yang artinya tinggal sedikit lagi aku akan sampai ke rumah,mandi,dan makan ramen instan.

Tapi…

Langkah kakiku berhenti,didepanku berdiri sosok tubuh yang mengenakan jubah hitam menutupi seluruh tubuhnya menghalangi jalanku. Karena gelap aku tidak bisa melihat wajah sosok tersebut yang saat ini mulai mendekat kearahku.

Reflex,aku mundur selangkah ke belakang.

CTAARRRRRR…!

Suara petir menyambar,cahaya sesaat akibat petir itu membuat aku bisa sedikit melihat wajah yang ku yakin adalah seorang pria di depanku ini.

CTAARRRRR…!CTAARRRRRR…!

CTAARRRRRR..!

Petir menyambar lagi beberapa kali,membuatku bisa melihat sedikit lebih jelas wajahnya yang menurutku err… tampan?

Dia semakin mendekat kearahku,tapi kakiku tak bisa terasa membatu. Tanpa ku sadari wajah orang itu hanya tinggal beberapa jengkal jaraknya dari wajahku. Kini aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas seluruh wajahnya,kulit putih pucat,mata hitam sekelam malam,hidung mancung yang sangat serasi dengan rambut raven. Kurasakan wajahku mulai memanas , merah seperti tomat yang gendernya masih dipertanyakan.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat ?" bisiknya di telingaku dengan suara baritonnya.

Bibirnya membentuk… tidak,bukan senyuman,tapi lebih mirip seringai…

Laki-laki didepanku menyeringai memperlihatkan taring dari sudut bibirnya.

Tunggu dulu,

Taring?

Apa aku salah lihat?

Tapi itu benar taring!tidak,bukan gigi taring yang dimiliki manusia pada umumnya,tapi ini lebih panjang.

"Kenapa wajahmu kelihatan syok begitu **Uzumaki Naruto** ?"kata pria itu memberi penekanan pada kata Uzumaki Naruto,namaku.

Aku terbelalak kaget, bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku?aku saja tidak tahu siapa dia.

"Kau pasti bertanya kenapa aku tahu namamu sedangkan kau tidak mengenalku kan?"

Bingo, dia tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranku,seperti peramal saja.

"Y-yaa…kenapa ka-kau bis-a…ta-tauu?"Tanyaku gugup.#autor:Nar…nar,,kau mulai ketularan gagapnya hinata.#taboked!

Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk bicara. Kedua tanganku*yang masi memegang sepatu dan tas*bergetar hebat,entah menggigil karena kedinginan atau karna takut.

#Naruto:HELOOWWW…!readers masih ingat kan kalo adegan ini settingnya pas hujan deras? senyum innocent.

#AkiRa-chan:*dengan muka sangar*NA…RU…TO…!BACK TO THE STORY NOW!Kau merusak karyaku!

#Naruto:iya…iya…Autor-sama,gwe pan cuman mau ngingetin para readers sekalian.

-Apaan nie,ngak penting banget!-

-Back to The Story-

Ku lihat seringai di bibirnya itu semakin lebar.#Autor:kyaaa…sasu-koi,kau tampan sekali.*tepar*

"Itu karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu,mengikutimu diam-diam kemana pun kau pergi. Aku tau semua gerak gerikmu,aku tau sifat,kebiasaan,dan semua hal yang kau lakukan."katanya santai sambil membalikan badannya,membelakangiku.

"Hahh?!"aku melongo tak percaya. Pria ini tau semua tentangku?mana mungkin?

Huft,tenang Naruto…ini hanya ilusi. Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri,menutup mata safirku,berharap sosok pria yang tak ku kenal –tapi tampan- ini menghilang dari hadapanku.

Dan saat aku kembali membuka mata,sosok itu menghilang,lenyap dari hadapanku.

Aku menghela nafas lega,menyimpulkan bahwa yang tadi itu hanya ilusiku semata.

"Huft,Naruto what happen with you…?sebaiknya aku bergegas pulang,penampilan ini membuatku mulai berhalusinasi yang aneh-aneh. "kataku sambil melanjutkan langkah kakiku.

Tapi,baru saja beberapa langkah,seseorang memelukku dari belakang,mengunci semua pergerakanku.

"Huuwahhh…!"reflex aku berteriak. Sepatu dan tas yang ada di tanganku jatuh saking kagetnya.

"Ini bukanlah halusinasimu naruto sayang aku nyata."ucapnya sambil mengeratkan 'pelukan maut'nya padaku. Aku mencoba melepaskan diri tapi usahaku sia-sia.'bagaimana bisa dia muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu?'fikirku.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?dan apa sebenarnya maumu?" tanyaku masih sambil berusaha lepas darinya.

"Namaku…Uchiha Sasuke,,dan mauku…DARAHmu!"

Mataku membelalak kaget,'dia mengingginkan darahku?'

"ka-u ber-canda kan?"kataku dengan raut muka yang sulit untuk di jelaskan.

"Tidak,aku se…ri…us!"

Dia melepaskan rambut palsu berwarna indigo yang ku kenakan,menampilkan rambut kuning jabrik yang agak sedikit turun karna basah.

"Sudah lama aku menunggu saat ini,saat datangnya bulan purnama dan kau sendirian. Kau tau?bau darahmu bagaikan heroin bagiku. Tenang saja ini tak akan begitu terasa sakit."

DEG…

Badanku tiba-tiba terasa kelu,bahkan mulutku tak bisa berucap sekedar mengatakan kata-kata penolakan. Samar-samar ku lihat dia menyeringai(lagi). Dalam hati aku terus berdoa dan berharap aka nada yang menolongku dari orang gila –tapi tampan- ini.

Dia mulai mendekatkan mulutnya ke leherku dan menjilatnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BAKA!"kata-kata itu sukses keluar dari mulutku,memprotes apa yang baru saja dilakukan pria yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai sasuke itu.

"Sudah ku bilang kan,aku-ingin-darahmu!"dan saat itu juga gigi taringnya langsung merobek kulit leherku,

"KYAA-hmmmpp…"teriakan kesakitanku teredam karena tangannya segera menutup mulutku,mungkin menghindari agar teriakanku tak terdengar oleh orang lain. Dia menggigit leherku semakin dalam,membuat leherku makin terasa nyeri tapi teriakanku tertutup oleh tangannya yang masih menempel di muluku.

'Chi-kuso…kalau begini terus aku akan mati kehabisan darah. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.'karena tangan kanan sasuke sedang digunakan menutup mulutku tangan kananku pun bebas,'sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!' dengan seluruh sisa tenagaku,menggunakan tangan kananku yang bebas,ku sikut perutnya sekuat mungkin. Reflek Sasuke melepaskan taringnya dari leherku dan 'pelukan'nya sedikit mengendur.'Sekarang!'tangan kiriku menyikut kembali perutnya kemudian aku berbalik dan menendang perutnya. Yang ku lihat selanjutnya yaitu tubuhnya yang jatuh.

"Ternyata ada gunanya juga aku dipaksa berlatih bela diri oleh Lee,ini saatnya aku kabur!"aku berbalik dan langsung berlari secepat mungkin. Tanpa diduga sasuke langsung lari mengejarku. Aku menambah laju lariku rapi tenagaku sudah habis,dibelakangku sasuke semakin mendekat. Dan ketika dia hampir saja menangkapku…

**#Normal P.O.V**:

BRRUUKKK…!Naruto terjatuh dari atas kasurnya.

"Ittai…!"

Naruto melihat sekelilingnya kemudian duduk ke atas kasurnya dan meraba lehernya."Huuftt…cuman mimpi ternyata."gumamnya.

"Tapi,kenapa rasa sakitnya terasa begitu nyata. Dan siapa laki-laki itu?kenapa orang yang tak ku kenal masuk dalam mimpiku?aneh."naruto bertanya entah pada siapa dia melirik sekilas pada jam di meja belajarnya,"jam 2 lewat,sebaiknya aku kembali tidur. Semoga mimpi itu tak kan kembali"gumamnya. Dan selanjutnya dia sudah kembali menuju alam mimpi.

Tanpa disadarinya,diluar jendela, tepatnya diatas pohon yang berhadapan dengan jendela kamar naruto,sesosok tubuh berbalut jubah hitam menyunggingkan seringaian memperlihatkan gigi taring nya.

"Soon,baby…kita akan bertemu. Aku sudah tidak sabar 'mencicipi' dirimu. Tidurlah yang nyenyak my heroin,karna sebentar lagi hidupmu akan berubah."

Dan sosok itu pun menghilang dalam gelap,hanya menyisakan bulan dengan bentuk yang hampir sempurna,menyiratkan rasa penasarannya untuk menyaksikan takdir seorang anak manusia yang akan berubah.

Dan malam berikutnya,mimpi anak manusia itu menjadi benar-benar nyata.

**End**

**#Autor:huuufttt…akhirnya kelar juga karya pertama dari autor pecicilan dan abal dll ini…=="**

**Gomen kalo ada banyak kesalahan dalam pembuatan,maklumlah,AkiRa-chan masih dalam tahap belajar…**

**Review ngak review di ucapkan terima kasih,*di baca aja AkiRa-chan dah seneng***

**Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan…^^v**


End file.
